Soy su sirviente
by Esteicy
Summary: Los robots no tienen emociones, existen sólo para servir a sus amos, maquinas avanzadas y nada más...¿entonces por qué Visión no puede dejar de sentirse así cuando está cerca de su amo Pietro?/AU/Este fic participa en el Reto Especial: "¡Festival de Primavera!" Del Foro "La Torre Stark"


**Dis: **_Nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Marvel._

**¡Hola familia de FF! Vengo con otro fic para la Torre Stark, me dieron la frase "A decir verdad, me gustas desde hace un tiempo" y decidí echar mano a una pareja y AU que me intrigaba intentar.**

**Para empezar esta crack ship nació de un reto/roleplay, una amiga me retó a inventar un Universo Alterno en el que Pietro y Visión pudieran enamorarse, luego con otra empezamos a rolearlo y bueno...me fascinó, la química entre ellos acabo siendo adorable. Ahora sé que esto es solamente una ship de AU y que los que tienen verdadera historia allá afuera son Visión y Wanda (por cierot ella casi ni salió en el rp), no me juzguen :v**

**Para que entiendan el AU es básicamente un futuro en el que los robots existen y son avanzados, pero no tienen emociones o pensamientos propios, son básicamente Siri versión 3000(?). Vis es un robot mayordomo y le pertenece a Pietro ¿Pero quizás no todos los robots son seres sin emociones? :3 **

**Sin más que decir ¡A leer!**

Pietro sonrió dulcemente mientras entraba en la cocina, el delicioso aroma del caldo de pollo invadiendo el lugar y los agradables sonidos que el androide hacía al picar los vegetales creando una sinfonía hogareña.

—Eso huele bien —comentó con la garganta aun irritada por el resfriado del que apenas estaba saliendo.

—Amo Pietro, no debería estar en pie no se ha recuperado del todo —Visión dijo volteando a verlo y bajando la intensidad del horno.

—Eso ya lo sé pero me aburrí yo solo —dijo sentándose y sujetando la manta alrededor suyo con más firmeza—. Además enfermarme fue bastante bueno, Fabián fue a esa convención fuera de la ciudad sin mí y yo pude quedarme con mi robot mayordomo favorito —le sonrió y tosió un poco.

—Le he preparado un té con limón y miel para eso —dijo yendo a entregarle una taza—. Su comida estará lista en un momento.

—Gracias Vis —lo sopló suavemente y tomó un sorbo con lentitud.

Cuando la sopa estuvo lista el androide la colocó frente a su señor y procedió a mirarlo mientras comía y bebía el té con especial cuidado, una sonrisa adornando los labios del hombre de cabello plateado con cada cucharada que probaba.

—Esto está perfecto —le dijo con agradecimiento—. Siempre eres tan bueno conmigo, Visión.

—Me alegra que le guste…es mi deber complacerlo —dijo asintiendo.

Una extraña sensación se alojó en el pecho del servicial robot, era algo curioso que había estado experimentando desde su primer día allí y que no había hecho más que crecer con el paso de las semanas que se tornaban en meses. Había algo en esa sonrisa y esos ojos azules que le daban un sentimiento de alegría y bienestar…pero eso era absurdo, él era un robot mayordomo, diseñado para cuidar y atender las necesidades de su amo asignado, no más que un accesorio avanzado, aprendiendo de las experiencias para entregar un mejor servicio pero incapaz de razonar o tomar decisiones propias más allá de tareas básicas…y obviamente incapaz de sentir.

—¿Visión? Vamos hazme el favor de sentarte, no me gusta que estés parado ahí sin hacer nada —Pietro lo invitó a la silla que se encontraba a su lado, él quería tanto a Visión, una parte de su cabeza intentaba convencerlo de que la gentileza y amabilidad del robot eran solo el resultado de un complejo algoritmo, simplemente una buena ilusión de humanidad…pero había algo en Vis que los demás robots no tenían no importaba cuan avanzados fueran…algo especial, algo único.

—No sé si sea pertinente señor…un sirviente no debiera compartir mesa con su señor —intentó negarse pero Pietro lo detuvo.

—Ya te lo he dicho, no eres un simple sirviente, eres mi amigo y te vas a sentar conmigo como un igual —le volvió a ofrecer el asiento y ahora lo aceptó, Pietro sonrió triunfante y reanudó su almuerzo—. Mucho mejor, no había oído de muchos robots que se negaran a ordenes simples, pero lo cierto es que me agrada que lo hagas…me agradan muchas cosas de ti, Vis.

Visión lo observó con más intensidad esta vez, esa sensación en su pecho no hacía más que acrecentarse con la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Pietro era hermoso, amable y considerado…el androide miró sus labios aterciopelados siendo humedecidos por el brebaje tibio, sus manos delicadas sosteniendo la porcelana, sus ojos puros medio ocultos por los parpados relajados.

—Amo Pietro…—murmuró ensoñado, como admirando una obra de arte o una constelación en el cielo.

—¿Sí, Vis? —preguntó mirándole con tanta ternura que el pobre sirviente no pudo más.

Yendo en contra de lo que cualquiera esperaría de él, se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó sus labios en una beso casto y dulce, que apenas alcanzó a durar unos instantes antes de que el hombre sintético se echara para atrás tomando sus labios.

—Oh…¿qué he hecho? Esa no es mi función, mi trabajo es servirle en tareas domésticas, no llevar a cabo contactos íntimos —empezó a hablar muy nervioso, atropellando las palabras torpemente—. ¡Debo estar mal funcionando, eso ha de explicar estos pensamientos inadecuados acerca de usted y su belleza! ¡Debo ser regresado a la compañía inmediatamente! Ser reseteado o reemplazado, yo…

—¡No! —Pietro tomó sus manos y lo miró directamente a los ojos, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su semblante lentamente pasando de la sorpresa a la felicidad—. ¡Fue perfecto! Sabía que había algo especial contigo, sabía que sentías tal como yo o cualquier persona lo hace ¡Lo sabía! —sus ojos se empañaron con algunas lágrimas mientras tomaba su rostro y lo besaba nuevamente.

Visión abrió los ojos y todo su cuerpo fue recorrido por lo que él quiso interpretar como una serie de cortocircuitos, su regulador de temperatura se disparó haciendo que de repente se sintiera muy tibio, sus funciones fallaron haciendo que ninguna palabra pudiera dejar su boca cuando Pietro rompió el beso.

—…esto no puede ser —fue lo que logró decir tras un largo momento de silencio—. Soy un robot, no podemos…yo no puedo…usted no puede…no puede ser —¿por qué expresar algo coherente se volvió tan difícil?

—Pero es ¿no es así? —Pietro le recordó acariciando su mejilla—. Y no sabes lo feliz que me hace…a decir verdad, me gustas desde hace un tiempo, siempre has sido tan bueno conmigo...cuando me hicieron casarme con el imbécil de mi marido yo me sentía perdido…muy solo —reclamó sus labios una vez más—. Pero llegaste tú y todo cambió, te volviste mi amigo…mi protector…siempre tan dulce, cuidando de mí y haciéndome sonreír —entonces envolvió su cuerpo en un abrazo fuerte—. Te amo, Visión…creí que había perdido la cabeza por sentirme así por alguien que supuestamente nunca podría corresponderme, pero tú puedes ¿cierto? ¿Me amas, Vis?

El androide quiso seguir lo que su sistema le mandaba, cada fibra de su ser le hacía sentir que esto no estaba bien, que era una abominación...pero si no estaba bien ¿por qué se _sentía_ bien? Él deseaba darle todo el cariño que merecía, quería tratarlo como un príncipe, anhelaba ser el único dueño de su corazón.

—Lo hago…al menos eso creo, esto es nuevo para mí…pero si mis deducciones son ciertas entonces estoy perdidamente enamorado de usted, amo Pietro —le acarició el rostro y el cabello con ternura mientras sonreía un poco—. Lo amo.

Entonces volvieron a besarse, y durante esos días en los que nadie ocupó la casa excepto por ellos dos el mundo fue un verdadero paraíso.

**Son tan tiernos, maldita sea.**

**Bien no serán mi OTP pero me agradó escribir esto y revisitar este viejo y lindo AU, sólo les diré que tienen un final feliz después de todo.**

**Si desean hacerme saber qué les pareció están a un review de distancia, besos.**


End file.
